


Morning in Gotham

by ThePoeticEdda



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Selina Kyle, Body Hair, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dildos, Domestic, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Food Porn, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nudism, Nudity, Pet Play, Polyamory, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Selina Kyle, Unsafe Sex, Urination, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda
Summary: A really stupid porno. You have been warned. Selina is trans in this version because I felt like it.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy/Catwoman, harley quinn/selina kyle/pamela isley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Morning in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> There's some kinky shit in here and I almost didn't post it but weird fetish stuff is a staple of Harley Quinn comics so I figured what the heck.

Summer rain patters against the windowpanes and drums on the ceiling, soothing Ivy back to consciousness as the early morning sun shines through the skylight of her top floor apartment. She yawns and stretches, careful not to disturb Harley who snores peacefully next to her. She throws off the covers and sits up in bed, letting the cool morning air waft over her naked body, raising goosebumps on her arms and stiffening her nipples. She picks up her glasses from the bedside table and puts them on, surveying the room. Potted plants coil around the furniture and walls like a jungle. Selina lies curled up in her cat bed in the corner. 

Ivy steps out of bed and stands to her full height, inhaling deeply. She pads on bare feet towards the mirror leaning against the wall and surveys her reflection.

She is not a young woman anymore. There are wrinkles under her eyes and at the corners of her mouth. Her full breasts have begun to feel gravity’s toll. But she feels vibrant and radiant as ever. A fierce goddess of nature ready to wreak terrible vengeance against all who are foolish enough to cross her. She feels her breasts with her left hand, teasing a stiff nipple between her fingers. Her right hand travels downward, running her fingers through her thick red bush, an untamed garden surrounding her pink wet flower. She encircles her engorged bud and slips her middle finger into her folds, spreading fleshy petals with her other hand as she probes deep inside herself. She gasps softly as she presses against her inner shaft and pulls out, bringing her slick fingers up to her lips and tasting herself. She tastes exquisite. She turns away from the mirror and crosses the room to the door that leads to the rooftop.

The cold wind and rain hits her full in the face, and she laughs. She stands in the middle of the roof, eyes shut, arms open, relishing the feeling on her skin. She doesn’t care who sees her. She is nature, unfettered and untamable. Naked as the day she was born. She rubs her neck and arms, allowing her muscles to relax and releasing her bladder. Steam rises and dissipates as cold rain mixes with warm urine that splashes between her feet. 

She visits each plant in her rooftop garden one by one, softly singing to them. She selects a large thick cucumber and cuts it off before heading back inside. 

She re-enters the apartment dripping wet and exhilarated, her rain-specked glasses fogging up in the warm inside air. Selina opens her eyes and stretches on her bed before crawling forward on all fours to greet her, nails clicking and collar jingling. She rubs her head against Ivy’s thigh, purring softly. Ivy bends down to stroke her, letting her fiery red hair hang wetly over her face as the cat woman nuzzles her. She sets the cucumber down, walks to the fridge and retrieves a carton of milk which she pours into a dish on the floor. Selina crawls toward it eagerly and begins lapping at the milk with her tongue, bottom raised up in the air. Ivy crouches to pet her, running her hand down her toned back to the smooth curve of her buttocks. She reaches between her legs, feeling her flaccid penis and dangling testicles between her fingers. Selina purrs at her touch, stiffening ever so slightly. Ivy gives her ass a playful smack before retrieving the cucumber and heading to the sink. She washes it thoroughly until its skin shines. Selina has finished her milk and has jumped up on the loveseat where she sits with one leg stretched high above her head as she licks her genitals. Ivy dries the cucumber and walks back to the bed. It’s time to wake Harley.

She pulls back the covers and looks lovingly down at her. Harley is naked save for the red and black lace thong she went to sleep in. The draft of cool air on her pale skin does nothing to rouse her. Ivy raises her left hand over Harley's bare buttocks and delivers three brisk slaps.

It is Ivy’s custom to occasionally wake Harley with a spanking. It is never a punishment spanking but it reminds her that Ivy is in charge and may punish her if she sees fit. She squeals and rolls over, exposing her toned abdomen and chest. Ivy bends down and kisses both of her pierced nipples before moving up to kiss her mouth. They kiss deeply, and passionately as Harley rubs her fingers through Ivy’s wet hair. Ivy climbs on top, straddling her and pinning her arms to the side. She leans forward, letting her breasts hang like ripe fruit over Harley’s face before lowering herself down. Harley latches onto a nipple and suckles hard. Ivy reaches between her legs to rub and moans as Harley sucks and gently bites at her hard nipple. She shifts her body so that she straddles a smooth white thigh and begins to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her slick wetness up and down. Harley cups her pussy over her panties and squirms. “Let me up, Ives! I really gotta piss!.” Ivy rolls over on her back, releasing Harley, and begins masturbating in earnest, furiously rubbing her engorged clit. Harley disappears to the bathroom and begins loudly relieving herself. As the sound of splashing fills the apartment, Ivy picks up the cucumber and begins slowly rubbing it along her wet slit as her other hand teases her clit. She lets an inch of it slip inside her, hissing with pleasure as her warm walls clench slightly over the cool skin of the vegetable. Little by little she eases it in, finally taking its full length inside her. She lifts her legs up and pounds herself, shutting her eyes and letting the world around her melt away. She is unconscious of the cries escaping her lips and doesn’t notice as Selina slinks into the bathroom to join Harley as she turns on the shower. It is not until she hears Harley's familiar yelps and the unmistakable sound of clapping bodies that she realizes what is going on. The thought is enough to tip her over the edge and she cums messily, contracting her muscles tightly around the object and soaking the sheets. She slowly slides the cucumber out of her, slick and white with ejaculate. She holds it between her heaving breasts and lies panting, letting her body relax.

When she finally recovers, she gets up, cucumber in hand and walks toward the kitchen area. Passing the bathroom, she sees Selina furiously copulating with Harley who is bent over the sink. She squeaks as Selina runs a clawed hand down her back and bites her neck. Ivy barely acknowledges them as she enters the kitchen and takes out a cutting board. She cuts up the cucumber, mixing it with lettuce and avocado from the fridge. She splashes the mixture with dressing and seasoning as she hears Harley cumming loudly and profanely from the bathroom. She leans in and smiles at them. “Breakfast is ready when you are,” she says sweetly. ‘Just a sec,” Selina grunts as she speeds up her thrusts, clapping Harley's cheeks hard and fast before thrusting deep inside her and holding, moaning loudly as she drains her balls into her. She pulls out of Harley's dripping pussy, panting heavily. Ivy kneels on the floor and takes her now flaccid cock in her mouth, licking off the last drop of fluid before turning to Harley’s oozing cunt. She laps hungrily at the cum dripping from her folds and Selina joins her. They kiss, swapping cum from mouth to mouth before Ivy swallows. 

Harley walks unsteadily to the table and eases herself down on a chair, her legs open, letting the cool air soothe her glistening gash. Selina hops up on a chair next to her and sits cross-legged. Ivy divides the salad up among the three of them and they begin to eat, savouring the taste of her.


End file.
